This disclosure relates to structures to mount printed circuit boards, cards, and other electronic components within packaging to support, enclose, and/or remove excess heat therefrom during use. Removable wedge clamps to frictionally retain components within with respect to rigid housings are well known. Often with extended times in use the wedge clamps may become set in an expanded condition due to the accumulation of dust, debris, environmental factors, or other reasons. It is often difficult to release the wedge clamps when replacement or inspection of the components is desired.